genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Primus
Hikari Primus is a fourteen year old amnesiac teenage human E.V.O. with the ability to manipulate natural elements and absorb mechanical items. She worked as an assassin for the Black Dragons Society but later became a trading item. Hikari was transfered to Providence after she was successfully traded and is now serving as an agent. History Background Hikari is the third child and second daughter of Juexin and Fernendez Primus. She was born on 1st January in Tokyo.Her family stayed at her grandparents house in Spain. Two years after her birth, her parents and older siblings were recruited to work on the Nanite Project in which they gladly accepted. Shortly after they moved to Abysus, Hikari instantly befriended Rex. At the age of three, Hikari was diagnosed with stage 2 of lung cancer which has been proven life threatning if not treated soon. She was later transfused with the same batch of nanites that Rex received later on. The nanites weren`t enough. Knowing this, Fernendez stole one of the Meta Nanites, the Infinite, and programmed it to strengthen, stabilise and control the nanites she already has. He dissappeared after that. Her mother later asked her adoptive brother, Agent Six, to take Hikari away knowing that the others will be searching for the missing Meta Nanite. A couple of weeks later, Black Knight ravaged through their house in search of the nanite. Unsatisfied, she murdered her mother and older brother and sister. Hikari witnessed every second of it. Being so close to death, she threw a fireball at Black Knight and paralyzed her as Six arrived. She was shocked and looked at her hand still on fire and she didn`t feel a thing. After that event, Six took her away , as requested by her mother, to live with him and The Six. Hikari wasn`t welcomed with open arms. She was bullied by Trey, Five and Dos while One, Six and IV didn`t. Frustrated, she slammed the jet causing her to get light blue streaks on her arm and turn into a mechanical being. Everyone was shocked it happened saying that she 'obsorb' the jet. Since then, she was trained and more of her abilities were uncovered. She was given a codename, Hack, after she successfully decoded a top secret military file. They eventually warmed up to eachother. Four years later, the base was attacked by The Six`s arch rival, the Black Dragons Society. During the intense fight, Hikari had a direct hit by a missile in an attempt to save One and Dos. The hit caused her to fell into coma and she lost her memory. She was later discovered under the rubble by Falcrowe and was brought to the BDS HQ in Hawaii and was put under Xul Wang `s caring. During her time there, she was frequently tortured and was abused both physically and mentally by Falcrowe and the other members. Traumatized, she never trusted anyone and became more violent and hostile towards others. After accidentally revealing her powers, Falcrowe decided to train her to become an assassin. During her assassin training Hikari became completely emotionless. The day of her initiation, she was given a tattoo of the society`s logo and was given a new name, Skuoro Angelos, as proof of her membership. A few years later, shortly after the Nanite Event, the shock wave accidentally triggered Hikari`s full E.V.O. form. She went on a full scale rampage on a small town near the borderline between America and Mexico. After being successfully sedated, she reverted back to her normal form, still possessing her human E.V.O. abilities. After that incident, Hikari was categorized as a class 1 threat by BDS superintendents and was put under lockdown in an underground room in the testing facility in Greenland. Three years of isolation and she was put in a weapons auction by Falcrowe after she was deamed as a class 3 threat. Current Life Hikari is now working and staying at Providence after being successfully traded. She was also reunited with her adoptive uncle, Agent Six. Teach Me How to Live : Main Article: Hikari`s History in Teach Me How to Live '' Personality Hikari is a hard-headed, short tempered, determined, impulsive and egoistic teen. She is also very hostile and cold towards others except her family and close friends. Her cold sided self is one of the main reasons people wouldn`t even dare to come close to her. She would always wear a stoic and emotionless face around people. She is also very rude and can be very bashful when angered or annoyed. Hikari prefers to spend her time alone after her three year long isolation in Iceland. She also has a very difficult time trusting people and earning other people`s trust. Hikari also has the social skills of her rock. This is also because of her isolation. She has a very disastrous anger. She would sometimes calm herself by playing her flute or lock herself up in her workshop or room. Hikari also feels guilty and sees herself as a burden to others. Putting that side of her away, Hikari is actually a very cheerful, caring and playful young teen. She has a liking for dares and challenges. When offered, she would always accept it. She likes racing, pranking and spending time with her uncle and close friends. She also has a liking towards anything that has potatoes in it. Hikari can also sometimes be slightly immature towards a situation and can be very forgetful at times. Hikari is deathly afraid of the dark ever since being left alone in a cave and large bodies of water since she can`t swim. When stuck in the dark, she would burst into tears and feels defenseless then she would lose her powers and will start to hyperventilate. Hikari would also have an anxiety attack when she is put under pressure. In this state, she would start to sweat, feel dizzy or lightheaded and would sometimes go unconcious. Physical Appearance Hikari, even though classified as an E.V.O., appears just like any other normal teenagers. She has lightly tanned peach skin, light brown eyes and long black hair that goes past her waist. She usually ties her hair into a ponytail, clips her bangs using transparent hairclips and leaves some of her hair lose to the front. She also has a silly curl that sticks out of her ponytail. Hikari`s normal outfit consists of a white short-sleeved t-shirt under a dark blue-fluorescent light blue double-sleeved jacket, soft light brown trousers and a pair of black knee-high boots. She is also sometime seen wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark brown cargo shorts and her normal black knee-high boots. When in this outfit, Hikari would tie her blue jacket on her waist or on her shoulders like a cape. Her height is approximately 15cm shorter than Rex Salazar. When in combat, she would tie her jacket on her waist and wear dark brown loose cuffed glooves. Hikari is also seen wearing a pair of glasses which she carries in her pocket. She also keeps a flute in her jacket and wears her family crest which is a fluorescent green charm as a necklace. It is also indicated that she has several scars on her arm and back. Powers and Abilities E.V.O Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Pyrokinesis is Hikari`s most commonly used ability. With this ability, she can create or generate flames with both physical contact and mind contact. She can also melt or set anything both inanimate and animated objects on fire. ** '''Pyrokinetic Constructs: '''Pyrokinetic constructs is a branch ability from her pyrokinesis. Hikari is able to build objects by using flames that she generates or nearby. The most commonly created object is a whip and a sword. * '''Aerokinesis: '''Aerokinesis is usually used by Hikari to enhance her punches and kicks. She also uses this to fly her glider and would do an air jump that could take her 40 feet above the ground. * '''Cyrokinesis: '''Cyrokinesis is Hikari`s second most commonly used ability. By using this ability, Hikari can create or generate ice with both physical and mind contact. She can also freeze anything both inanimate or animated objects. * '''Mechanical Obsorption: '''Mechanical obsorption is Hikari`s first ever received ability. This ability allows her to obsorb or scan anything mechanical from a jet to a vending machine and also allows her to transform into the mechanical item. * '''Nanite Control: '''Nanite control is a rare ability given by the Meta Nanite that was injected into her as a child. This ability allows Hikari to control every single nanite within a 15 mile radius. She can even take and give away nanites at will and at some occasion reprogram them. Reprogramming the nanites will cause severe damage to her both physically and mentally. * '''Nanite Self Defense Mechanism: '''Hikari`s Meta Nanite has a built-in self defense mechanism. This mechanism has three types of defensive method. The first is an energy beam, the second is Hikari`s full E.V.O. form and the third is an energy vortex. When the mechanism has reached the third stage, Hikari is at risk of permanantly being in her E.V.O. form. The only way to shut it down is to calm her down or if a Control Nanite shuts the Infinite down. Other Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: 'Hikari has been shown to display advanced hand-to-hand combat skills. She knowns a wide array if martial arts that she was thought during her assasssin training. *'Nanite Enhanced Immune System: 'After being injected with nanites, Hikari`s immune system was upgraded to become a lot stronger than a normal human beings`. According to BDS scienctists, the nanites will only protect her from cronic disease such as the lung cancer she currently has but will be useless against common sickness such as colds, fevers and natural deaths. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Hikari has shown to have enhanced durability when she survived a direct hit with a bomb. She can also withstand extreme climates and sudden climate change. :: :: Relationships Main Article : Hikari Primus`s Relationships Trivia *Hikari is still called by her codename when with The Six. *Her name, Hikari, means light in Japanese. *Hikari is emotionally and mentally attached to her family crest: **She would never leave it or take it off. **Considered as the only thing she has of her childhood. **Acts as a calming medium for her by holding it close to her. **Thinks it will bring her good luck when fighting. *When her nanites deactivate, so will the Infinite. This will put Hikari in danger of dying of her cancer. *Hikari`s Meta Nanite, Infinite, is a lot more powerful than the other Metas and is the supporting Meta for the Omega. *Hikari is originally a mechanical human E.V.O. but after receiving the Infinite, she got her elemental powers and became an elemental human E.V.O. She also used to have geokinesis but after not using them for so long, the ability was abolished from the Infinite`s programming, leaving her only with pyrokinesis, cyrokinesis and aerokinesis. Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:KyParker1011 Category:Main characters Category:Hikari Primus Category:Black Dragons Society Category:Providence agents